


It never was

by LyralunaBlack



Series: Peter, Damian, Harry and Mara are cousins [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arab Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Peter and Damian are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyralunaBlack/pseuds/LyralunaBlack
Summary: Damian and Peter stop a mugging and  Peter comforts his cousin.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Damian Wayne
Series: Peter, Damian, Harry and Mara are cousins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051766
Kudos: 29





	It never was

Two muggers stepped towards the woman. One had a knife and gun while the other only had a knife. Both wore hoods. One had a black one while the other had a dark blue one. 

“Hand over your money.” One growled.

Two figures landed in front of them. One wore a red and blue suit, and could instantly be recognized as the neighborhood friendly Spider-man. The other was a mixed bag. He wore a black assassin suit, a mask that covered the lower part of his face and a hood along with boots, gauntlets, a domino mask and a utility belt that a Gothamite would recognize as Robin´s, despite now being black and grey instead of green(or yellow in the case of his belt).

“Hey Mr. Criminals!” Spider-man said cheerfully.

The other figure just simply narrowed his eyes behind the mask and prepared himself for the fight. 

Sure enough, the criminals both lunged at them. 

A glance passed between the two vigilantes before they each reciprocated.

The black clad figure twisted the gun out of the mugger's grip. Dodging the knife, he dropped and kicked out his opponents legs from underneath him. 

Beside him, Spider-man had webbed up his opponent before doing the same for the other.

Peter turned and smiled kindly at the woman.

“Hello, Miss-?”

“Kavan.” She answered shakily.

“Miss Kavan. Would you like help going home?”

The woman shook her head. “I live across the street.” 

Her eyes softened at the two figures in front of her. 

“Thank you.”

Peter smiled. “No problem. It's our job after all.”

Both heroes grappled up the building. Spider-man used his webs while his companion-who had remained silent the entire time-used a grappling gun. They watched the woman enter her house before turning away.

“D-Crow?” Peter asked, worry evident in his voice.

“I'm fine.” his cousin answered stiffly. He walked towards the middle of the roof.

“Damian” He chided softly, following the younger teen.

Damian paused.

“A mugging was one of the first crimes we solved together.” he finally admitted. 

Peter's heart ached. They both knew who he was talking about. 

“I know its stupid” Damian whispered, crossing his arms ”I was raised to be better then this-”

Peter cut him off.

”Damian, Stop” he said with as much authority in his voice as he could muster.

He walked forward as Damian turned to face him. Peter pulled the younger boy into a hug. 

Damian didn't like to show emotion. He felt it was a weakness to be exploited by his enemies and not a normal part of humans. He usually repressed his emotions until he broke down- which was what was happening. 

Peter´s heart ached again. He may have lost his parents at a young age but he could hardly remember them. Damian had lost so much in the first ten years of his life. He had died, and been resurrected, been led to believe that his beloved older brother had died, had felt replaced by his family when they gave the name that meant so much to half the city, reunited with his brother who had lied, about dying along with his then amnesiac father. 

He had killed before he could talk, held weapons he was just a child, had been taught some twisted inhumane morales only to shed them for his absentent father-who he felt he could never impress-and siblings who he felt he could never live up to. 

And now? Now two of the most important people in his life were gone. One whose death he felt was his fault and the other didn't even remember him.  
God his cousin had been through so much, and he was still younger than Peter.

He hated that he could do nothing. He was supposed to be a hero. He was supposed to be able to help people, but he couldn't help his own cousin. What type of a hero did that make him? 

He wished that he could do more. More than just hold the 13 almost 14 year old in his arms and hope that it was enough-

(It never was.)


End file.
